SAFETY Confessions
by LeDure
Summary: Inspired by C.P. Coulter's characters in the fanfiction Dalton. Julian comes out to Logan in a very unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! We think we should give you some explanations about the story you're going to read otherwise it'll be very difficult for you to completely understand everything. The whole thing started as a joke, when I showed my friend Nicole a youtube video of the Safety Dance the Glee cast performed in Dublin. There was this "green man" among the dancers, and I guessed he could be Julian. I don't know why XD I assumed he was there looking for Logan (but you'll read everything in the story anyway). That video was Nicole's inspiration. She came up with the first part in a particular moment of madness and dared me to write the second part. So that's what I did and then we wrote together the last one. We are huge fans of the Jogan couple. The characters all belong to Glee and C.P. Coulter, the author of the masterpiece also known as Dalton. Enjoy and review!_

_Ps: you can find some pictures of the dance on Dianna Agron's tumblr page!_

_DISGUISE_

Julian was thinking about it over and over, he just couldn't stop.

It was the most brilliant idea he ever had, he just needed to plan it perfectly.

First of all, he had to go out looking for the perfect disguise: H&M was his first thought, that's where he found an amazing green hose who fitted him amazingly.

But he couldn't find anything to wear with it, that green sucked with every other colour so he decided to wear the blue briefs his beloved gave him last xmas, just to make sure he would be impressed at least by that!

Julian was absolutely sure that this was the rightest way to tell Logan the truth about his feelings, and for that he was ready to be as ridiculous as he was supposed to be for the dance.

Of course, the disguise was an excuse to spy on him while he was with that bunch of other guys, what if another Kurt came around? He couldn't let that happen! Not this time!


	2. Chapter 2

_S.A.F.E.T.Y CONFESSIONS_

_We can dance, we can dance, everything's out of control__!_

"_Exactly"_ thought Julian, while, all dressed in green, he danced with all the other crazy Warblers and their fellow performers from New Directions.

"_I hope at least this will be enough to impress Logan" _He moved fast and switched positions with the others, jumping up and down. He had memorised every single move by watching several videos on Youtube (God bless the fangirls), over and over again. Now on his right stood that damn hobbit, Anderson, wearing his pink sunglasses and obviously thinking he looked kind of cool. Luckily, Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

As the song came to an end, he managed to move and stand by Logan, who, even with the same Dalton Academy uniform on, looked hot as hell.

_It's Safety dance!_

The song ended and the lights went off. All the dancers ran behind the stage and, in the mess, Julian stepped on Logan's foot and they both fell down.

"Hey! Be careful!"shouted Logan, glaring at the "green man" "And who the hell are you anyway? I didn't notice you here before"

Julian shook his head thinking "_He'll never change_"

He stood up and helped Logan doing the same

"Logan don't you seriously recognise me? Or at least these briefs?"

Logan glanced at the briefs the boy was wearing ON the green hose. A look of surprise crossed his face. This boy looked kind of familiar (apart from being ridiculous)…"No way! What the hell Julian! What are you doing dressed like this? And what are you even doing here?"

Julian hid a smile of relief and thought that maybe there was still a chance that Logan would listen to what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to finally confess what he'd been hiding for almost three years when Anderson (not wearing pink sunglasses anymore, thank God) and Kurt ran past them shouting something and interrupting Julian. They were late for they "Klaine skit" as the fangirls called their short scene between the Safety dance and Finn singing Jessie's girl.

Logan seemed to forget that Julian wanted to tell him something and headed towards the backstage, when Julian suddenly came up with an amazing idea. "_Now or never_!"

He turned back and followed the Klaine couple, up on the stage again. He felt all the people staring at him, while he nonchalantly made his way towards Kurt and Blaine. The boys both looked shocked and no one did anything to stop Julian from grabbing Kurt's microphone and calling "John Logan Wright III is urgently requested on stage!" everybody went silence. That was really what was called "stealing the scene".

Logan heard him from the backstage and froze, unable to move, but the other hobbit, that annoying girl from New Directions named Rachel Berry, shoved him in the back and he found himself up on the stage again, facing the Green Julian.

"Julian!" he hissed, "What the hell are you doing?" green eyes burning, a murderous look on his face.

Julian just ignored him and shouted in the microphone "Hi everyone, I'm Julian Larson-Armstrong (fangirls screaming) and I'm here tonight because this might be my one and only chance to confess something I've kept hidden for 3 years. Logan! It's time for you to know that I'm deeply and hopelessly in love with you and there's nothing I can do about it, even if you are a complete and total asshole"

Silence. Then someone started to clap their hands and soon the whole O2 Arena burst into applause.

Julian looked pretty pleased with himself, on the other hand, Logan was shocked by this revelation, for God's sake he had always thought that his diva-friend was straight!

"So, say something!" Even Kurt and Blaine were enjoying the scene, grinning to each other.

Logan stared back at Julian and the only thing he was able to say was "Are you kidding me?"

Julian frowned, kind of annoyed. "Do I look like I'm kidding?I don't know if you've noticed, Your Majesty, but people don't get dressed like this every day, and they don't usually declare their love for someone in front of 10,000 people just for fun!"

"But…What..I.." Logan began babbling incoherently.

"Oh dear God.." Julian sighed, rolling his eyes.

Now the crowd was starting to be loud, Blaine and Kurt gave Logan encouraging looks, but all he could manage to do was standing there, petrified, his mouth dry.

And then someone saved him.

"_Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine!"_

Finn climbed on stage, totally unaware of what was happening. The spotlight focused on him and darkness fell on the other boys, who all ran away. Just as they were left alone in a corner of the backstage, Logan turned to face Julian and yelled "Julian Larson you are crazy!"

"Would you stop insulting me please? Julian replied. "Anyway, crazy for loving you? Yes, thanks, I've always thought it too"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe you could start by expressing your thoughts about this, couldn't you?"

And then they heard Dwight shouting "I SENSE EVIL!" and someone interrupted them again "Logan! We've got a massive problem here!" Derek, still wearing yellow sunglasses, his Dalton blazer and a pair of trunks (yes trunks) from the Safety Dance, was waving at him from across the room.

"And by the way, what to you think the word "Popolini" means? Man, I should stop reading all the tweets that mention me" *

"Alright, first I'm going to express my thoughts about this" Logan glanced back at Derek and Dwight who had just started to argue on something "than we can talk about this whole thing you've brilliantly brought up about." He looked intensely at Julian. He wasn't sure how he felt towards him but his confession had really impressed him. Maybe in a good way.

"Can I have your word Wright?"

"Sure. I'm not just going to let this pass by" and he left.

"That's exactly what I had hoped" Julian thought, as Finn sang "_I wish that I WAS Jessie's girl!"*1_

"Uhm." Julian let a smirk cross his face "Not really Jessie's"

*The story behind the word Popolini: We were texting about Derek and Nicole tried to type me an Italian word (we are Italian) but her I-phone auto-corrector changed it into Popolini but she had already sent it to me and she couldn't correct the word, we laughed about it 'cause the word makes no sense and we HAD TO put it into the fanfiction! Blame it on the Iphone auto-corrector!

.com/iten/popolino

*1 Inspired by: Damien, the Irish boy from the Glee Project who, while singing the song, changed the words "I wish that I HAD" into "I wish that I WAS" LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

POPOLINI

It was a mess. A really big mess.

His thoughts were so confused that he actually felt numb, more than when he was taking his fucking damn pills.

He almost didn't notice the other Warblers passing near him singing gleefully "bills, bills, bills", leaded by the stupid hobbit he used to have a crush on, what was wrong with him and that pink pair of glasses anyway?

After locking himself in an empty dressing room, he tried to process the whole thing peacefully, but the more he thought about it, the more he had no clue of what he was supposed to say to his best friend.

His thought-was-straight-best friend.

Julian Larson had been in love with him for three years, three fucking years, for god's sake!

What was he thinking about? Why keep it a secret for all this time? It must have been devastating at first, he was sure about it... but three years were a really long time.

All his bad reactions, his leaving every time Logan crushed on someone, the fights they had, the weird staring... all the pieces were going back to their places.

It must have sucked for Julian big time, but still he was there to help, and to mend all the wounds the blonde would have ended up with.

At this point the only thing he knew was that he couldn't find a solution on his own, he had to talk to Julian even if there was a part of him that really wanted to kick his ass so bad he wouldn't be able to walk for a month.

When he got into the actor's dressing room, Logan found Derek sitting on the couch next to Julian, they were arguing loudly about something, cause Julian screamed "I don't ever know what kind of language it is!".

Logan looked at Derek like he was about to kill him, so he suddenly stood up muttering "I really should look up popolini in a dictionary or I will never find out what it means, you pricks are all so ignorant!".

With a sigh, the blonde turned to Julian "Hey there I see you've finally changed your outfit. You looked extremely ridiculous in that green thing, you know that?".

"You surely looked much more ridiculous with that stunned expression of yours, when we were back on stage", Logan grinned at the reply.

Then Julian noticed something changing in his eyes as he began to talk again, a serious expression now resting on his face.

"Julian, I've been thinking about what you told me earlier and now I've finally found the guts to tell you this"

"Please, if you want to reject me, do it the easy way."

"Wait, listen... what you said really surprised me, because you've kept it hidden for all this time. But we both made huge mistakes and what matters now is that I've realized something. Don't misunderstand me, maybe I've known it all along, deep inside me. I was just too blind to actually see it. We've been friends for 3 years and all I can remember is fighting with you, all the time. Those are among the memories that are the most clear to me. The Most vivid. I've just been thinking..that maybe all those fights really meant something else.. they were just the way we used to express our feelings for each other.. Obviously you already had feelings for me and it must have hurt you being treated like that by me. And believe me, now that I've realized it, I swear that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jules, for being such a bad person sometimes. But perhaps that was the best way for me to show you that I really cared, I just didn't know how to do it like every normal human being should do. I know this all sounds like crazy but I wouldn't have argued so much with you if I didn't care about you. And admit it, we have always kind of enjoyed yelling insults to one another, because we also knew they really weren't meant to hurt. People do stupid things all the time, and I've surely been the most selfish bitch on the planet. But believe me when I tell you that you have always been important to me."

Julian stared at him, a lot of different emotions overwhelming him.

"Well, oh tempestuous one, I'm impressed. We both care for each other, but what now?" Julian replied, hurt in his voice, he had kind of hoped that once he came out everything would have worked out for the best.

Logan had never wanted to sound more honest in is entire life, even if what he was about to say wasn't the happily ever after he was sure Julian had wished for.

"Jules I want you to understand that I don't want to simply just be interested in you only because you've come out to me... you deserve more, you deserve to be truly loved and I can't assure you that now."

The actor looked at him with sad but understanding eyes.

"Well, I can't say I'm completely satisfied with your answer, Lo, but at least it's certainly more that I had expected... I only wish that someday you're gonna be able to love me the way I've always loved you".

The last part was almost whispered.

Logan needed time, and Julian would have given him all the time he needed, because that was the right thing to do. Give time to time.

Maybe someday he would discover he'd fallen in love with him and they could be happy together. A smile crossed his face, there was still hope.

Logan felt the emotion in Julian's voice and and smirked.

"Come on princess, we'll figure this out!" he moved forward for hug his friend.

Logan leaned down and put his arms around Julian, and the brunette's blood went on fire as it rushed through his veins. He wondered if Logan could actually feel his heartbeat going crazy. He had desired a display of affection from him for a very long time and he couldn't believe this was really happening. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and sighed.

They stood there silently for a couple of minutes and then Logan whispered in Julian's ear with a husky voice "We could always kiss a little bit you know, just to find out what it'd be like." He was gay and Julian was extremely hot and bi, after all.

The brunette moved his face from Logan's shoulder so he could stare into those piercing green eyes he had always craved so much, a kiss wasn't much of a big deal anyway.

Their lips collided, and Julian thought he was about to die when Logan deepened the kiss.

So he gripped his waist and pulled him even closer, never wanting to let him go as the blonde ran his finger's through his soft brown hair.

Unfortunately, Logan had to breake the kiss in a very reluctantly way because of the massive giggles that were coming from the door, Julian turned around, a murderous expression on his face. WHAT THE FUCK?

Two fangirls were standing there, and apparently one of the them was trying to shut the other up since she was keeping a hand on her mouth. Her attend to make the giggling stop didn't work out so well though, and when they realized they were about to be brutally murdered they ran away as fast as they could, shouting something that sounded worryingly like the word "popolini".

"We should tell Derek about them", Logan muttered and Julian nodded back in response, speechless.

THE END


End file.
